Before the Storm
by kickcows
Summary: After many exchanges, two strangers meet for a magical night. AU. Gift fic. One shot. Rated M for suggested situations, yaoi.


**This is my first AU KH story. There will be yaoi/some bdsm/smut. If you don't like to read that, don't continue. ;) However, if this intrigues you, please continue on and I hope you'll enjoy this story. **

**For Jane.**

* * *

Zexion looked down at his phone, after feeling another vibration. He quickly glanced back up at his professor, who was chastising the class for not paying proper attention to the data they had collected on their most recent analysis of the river water. He had been ignoring the vibrations, but after the third consecutive one, he had to glance downwards.

"Is there something important you'd like to share with the rest of us, Mr. Numen?" His professor, Dr. Xemnas, addressed the entire class, while staring daggers with his amber eyes at Zexion.

The slate-haired man looked down at the desk, his asymmetrical bob haircut falling over the right side of his face. "No, Professor."

"Care to pay attention, then? I mean, this is a lecture about why you didn't pay more attention to your analysis," Dr. Xemnas continued on his diatribe, turning his back around to face the screen on the wall, which had all of their data arranged in a table. He began to point his red laser pointer, extending out from his hand as if it were second nature, or a second appendage of his hand, and droned on.

Seeing that the man's back was turned, Zexion pulled out his phone once more and opened the email application on his smartphone. He felt his stomach flip flop when he saw a notification from a man who called himself 'SitarMaster09'. He had been going back and forth with this Sitar person for the past few weeks via private message on a dating site he had joined after too many lonely nights. He had joined it on the recommendation of his lab partner, a feisty redhead that went by Axel Flynn. They had been at the lab late one night, when it just happened to come into their discussion.

"So, are you dating anyone?" Axel had asked, passing another slide to Zexion to look at under the microscope. "Because if you aren't, there's this great website that I use, or used, to find my boyfriend."

Looking up from the microscope, Zexion's left eyebrow rose up. "Oh? I didn't know you were gay."

"Like it matters?" Axel laughed, handing him another slide to look at. "Do you know where we live, Zex?"

Harumphing quietly, Zexion twisted the knob of the microscope. "Zexion."

"Right, right. Zexion. Memorized. Got it." Axel nodded his head. "So, do you?"

"You mean, how we live in a thriving town that has a bunch of liberal arts colleges, including one that is an actual ar institute?" Zexion asked, staring at the material that was on the slide, jotting down notes with his right hand blindly. "I'm well aware of that. I work in the bookstore in the historical district."

"Oh? You work at that musty old joint?" Axel asked. "Isn't there a coffee shop there too?"

Zexion nodded. "There is, but I don't work there. Anyway, you had a point, yes? This site? What's it called? Does it only cater to homosexuals?"

"Why so formal?" Axel handed another slide to him. "And no, it caters to all sexs, and all opportunities."

The thought of all opportunities had intrigued the slate-haired man. That night, he went to the website that Axel had scrawled onto his notes in the poorest penmanship he had ever had the pleasure to read, and created an account. Perusing around, he saw that a lot of people had kept their identities hidden, as the opportunities that the pesky redhead had mentioned seemed to range from random hookups, to more..._interesting_ opportunities. As he had been perusing through a particular forum, he received a random message from another person on the website.

"_Nice name." _A user by the name of 'SitarMaster09' had said. Zexion was intrigued, only because this person had no picture, but had shown that he had been active on this site for only a few weeks.

"_It is, isn't it?"_ He had chosen the name 'CloakedSchemer06' when he had signed up. He didn't want to stumble upon that lab partner of his, but according to the redhead, he was quite satisfied with the spiky blonde he had met a week before via this site.

"_Care to talk more about it?"_ Another answer from the supposed Sitar Master appeared in his private message area.

Many sleepless nights later, discussing everything and anything with this Sitar Master, Zexion was surprised to find a sort of proposal in his inbox. He could feel his heart start to beat faster, his palms were starting to become slick with sweat as he reread the message one more time.

"_I've booked a room for the night at a boutique inn in the historical district. Name of the inn is called 'Farmer's Inn'. I'll be checking in tonight around 11. Ask for the key to room 509. The hotel staff has been made aware that no names are to be given. Are you in? Y or N, pretty please? If you say Y, then this should be a very fun weekend. Everything you and I have talked about at length, we can put to the test, if you know what I mean." _

Zexion could feel his breath trying to stutter, as he was trying to keep his cool facade while Dr. Xemnas kept prattling on. His fingers shook as he hit the hot link in his email to reply directly to the message on the dating site. He struggled internally for all of five seconds before hitting the 'Y' button and pressing the send button with the pad of his index finger. He quickly placed his phone back into his pocket, excitement racing through his body, anxious and nervous to meet this mysterious stranger.

"Yo," Axel tapped on his desk. "Class is over."

Letting out a soft gasp, Zexion sighed and grabbed his notebook, slipping it into his bookbag. "Couldn't you have found a nicer way to say something to me?" He asked, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Eh," Axel shrugged his shoulders. "Got plans tonight?"

His heart picking up speed once more, Zexion gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "You mean, other than work? I don't know. Why? You got a hot date with that Rocks dude of yours?"

"It's Rox, not Rocks, short for Rox-as. And yeah," Axel nodded his head, a smile crossing his visage. "We're meeting down by the river tonight to look at the tall ships that came into town yesterday."

The two walked out of class together, Zexion keeping a slower pace, as he didn't have the same lengthy legs like the redhead did, so his stride wasn't as large. "Well, that sounds nice."

"Looking forward to working tonight?" Axel asked, as they made their way down the hallway.

Zexion shook his head. "Not really. I'm just hoping the guy I can't stand isn't working in the coffee shop today."

"You don't like someone?" Axel chuckled, shaking his head. "Color me surprised."

Rolling his eyes, Zexion pushed the large door at the end of the hallway, stepping out into the courtyard. "Not all of us are perfect like you, Mr. Flynn."

"Ouch. Last names now." Axel smirked, patting Zexion on the shoulder. "Well, here's hoping he doesn't annoy you too much tonight, so work can go by fast for you."

Zexion stopped walking. "How'd you know it was a him?" He had never bothered to tell Axel who he worked with, as he doubted the redhead cared about it.

"Have a nice weekend, Zexy! See you on Monday in lab!" Axel waved his hand, walking over to a smaller person who was leaning against a tree, further down the path. Zexion watched as the redhead picked up the spiky hair blonde, much to their detest, and spun them around in a tight hug. Zexion chuckled softly, guessing that that person was probably Roxas, at least, he hoped it was. If the redhead was already running around, cheating on this new boyfriend of his, the relationship was doomed.

He walked through the bustling town, passing by the arts college with a small bounce in his step. Turning down the block, Zexion walked towards the bookstore where he worked, opening the red door with the ornate fountain pen etched onto the door with the store's advertisements for what they carried bordering the glass window set in the door. The sound of the bell tinkling, announcing his arrival sounded through an almost deserted bookshop.

"Welcome to - oh, hi!" The barista that Zexion had hoped wasn't working spoke to him. "Nice to see you, Zexion!"

Keeping his head ducked down, he gave a small nod, acknowledging the loud-mouthed barista. He had only had a few exchanges with him, and he intended to keep it that way. The barista had shown up in the shop the week before, begging and pleading the owner of the small coffee shop for a job, saying that he couldn't keep making a living off of busking. The owner had handed him an apron and the musician, Demyx, began his first shift that night. Demyx had been at the bookshop each day that Zexion had a shift that week, and it was slowly grating on his nerves.

He walked over to the green couch, situated in front of the store's hearth, and picked up a few books that customers had left behind. Heading over to the register he dropped his book bag down and grabbed his timesheet, clocking in just one minute before his shift was supposed to start. Setting the card back into its slot, he walked the books he had picked up and made his way to the other side of the store. Stepping up onto the roll-away ladder, he began to place the material in the appropriate place.

"It's supposed to storm tonight!"

Zexion groaned internally as he heard the sound of the barista's voice from down below. He looked down and saw that Demyx, with his punk rock style haircut looking up at him, a bright smile on his face. "I love when the weather gets all stormy! It makes for a cozy night, don't you think?"

"I guess," Zexion said, stepping down the ladder. He began to walk through the shop, organizing piles that he saw that needed attention. He could feel the barista on his heels, so he quickly turned around, his bangs covering half of his face. "Must you keep following me? Don't you have customers to take care of?"

"Nope!" Demyx said, a smile still on his face. "It's quiet tonight, Zex. I think it's because people are either down at the riverfront, looking at those tall ships, or they're staying indoors because they don't want to get caught in the rain."

Walking over to the store front window, Zexion looked outside. "There's no clouds in the sky, Demyx. Whoever told you it was going to storm wasn't a meteorologist."

"No, but my phone told me. See?" Demyx held his smartphone directly in front of Zexion's face, stopping the slate-haired man in his tracks.

Glowering, he pushed the offending hand out of his face. "You know, for an art student, you are rather into everyone's face."

"Do you really want me to leave you alone, Zexy?" Demyx asked, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Yes," Zexion moved past him, and headed back over to the register.

The rest of the evening proved to be as boring as the blonde had said earlier in the evening. They had had a total of two customers walk through their door, one wanting the directions to the river, and one just wanting to purchase a warm cup of coffee. Having to listen to Demyx talk loudly above the blender had given Zexion a headache. He glanced over at the clock and saw the that it was almost closing time. His heartbeat began to accelerate, the moistness returning to his palms as he began to panic over what he was going to be following through with in just a couple short hours.

When the clock struck 9pm, Zexion walked over to the door and locked it, turning their 'Open' sign to 'Closed', and drew the shade down. He turned around and heard Demyx moving around. Deciding to be nice to the art student, he walked over to the small island. "Do you have plans this evening?"

"I sure do!" Demyx said, grinning from ear to ear. "Got big plans!"

"Oh? Anything exciting?" Zexion asked, walking back over to his register to count out. He knew that the blonde would continue if he wanted to, which he did without hesitation.

"I think so!" Demyx hung up his apron. "You got the rest of lock up? I need to skedaddle on out of here."

Nodding his head, Zexion gave a small flick of his wrist. "Have a nice weekend, Dem. Guess I'll see you next week sometime."

"Bye!" He heard the backdoor of the store slam shut, leaving Zexion alone in the peace and quiet.

Zexion walked through the store, tidying up as he went alone, thankful for the silence that filled the store. He could hear the fire in the hearth crackling, reminding him to extinguish it. Heading to the hearth, he reached into the fireplace with a damper and placed it over the few remaining hot coals that were still glowing faintly. He pulled it out, once he saw that each ember had been properly extinguished. Setting the damper back with the other tools, he took one last look around the store. He left a note to the morning shift, detailing a few minor housekeeping items that they needed to attend to, then clocked himself out as he picked up his bookbag from the floor. Turning off all the lights, with only the faint glow of the streetlamps filtering in through the front windows, Zexion headed to the back door and finished locking up the shop.

He only lived about two blocks from the shop, which meant he only had about a ten minute walk home. Looking up at the sky, he saw the faint details of storm clouds beginning to form, but paid no attention to them. His nerves were back, making his gait faster than normal, taking him back to his apartment faster than he had arrived in a very long time. He unlocked his door and pushed the door open.

A small black cat rubbed up against his leg, purring like a motorboat. "Hi, Lexi," Zexion said, bending over to pet his cat, Lexicon, on the back. "Daddy is going to be gone for the evening. Maybe longer, if things go well." He chuckled, watching her stretch her front paws out, arching her back for him to rub her back more. "Did you miss me, Lexi?" If her purrs were any indication, the cat most definitely missed him. He gave her one final scratch before pulling away. "I need to get ready, Lexi." The cat looked up at him with a forlorn look in her eyes. "Drama queen," Zexion chuckled as he left her in the living room, heading into his bedroom.

Getting undressed, Zexion walked to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. He was grateful that the store hadn't been busy, as it tended to be when the tall ships came into town. He heard the distinct rumble of thunder, but paid it no mind as he began to make himself clean for the evening. After washing and rinsing his hair, he washed his body quickly before turning off the water. Staring at himself in the foggy mirror, he grabbed his hand towel and wiped it across the mirror, allowing him to view himself properly. He combed out his hair, foregoing the need to blow dry and instead, tucked the pieces of hair that tended to fall into his face behind his right ear. It was different, and a look he had been debating on trying for awhile now. Since he was about to meet a complete stranger, what was the harm in trying to the new look out now?

He walked back to his bedroom, Lexi charging towards him as soon as the door opened. He laughed, and shook his head, trying to keep away from his cat. She followed him into his room and jumped up onto his bed, plopping herself down. Zexion walked over to his closet. "What should I wear, Lexi? Should I wear something provocative? Or should I just be dressed casually? I mean, we didn't discuss what sort of outfits we liked...Oh, wait." Zexion dug further into his closet and pulled out a black suit with a double breasted jacket. He held it up to the cat. "What about this?"

Lexi's mouth opened in a silent yawn, making the slate-hair man chuckle. "You are no help." He grabbed a black button up shirt from his wardrobe and picked out an aquamarine tie to complete the ensemble. He remembered Sitar, as he was starting to call them in his mind, loved that color because of their eyes. As he got dressed, he put on a pair of black boxer briefs, and put on a ribbed black tank top to wear as an undershirt. Careful to not sit on the black cat, Zexion put on a pair of black socks and began to get dressed in his suit. He grabbed his black and white Chuck Taylor's, completing the ensemble. He stood up straight and looked at his cat. "Well, Lexi?"

The cat gave a snort, then placed her head in her paws. He scratched behind her ears one last time. "Don't get into too much trouble tonight, okay?" He walked over to his bedside table and grabbed a few condoms, not sure if Sitar was bringing some for him, or he was supposed to provide his own. _Better to be safe than have to run to the drugstore at midnight. _He walked out of the bedroom, and made his way to the front door, grabbing his keys from the hook by the door, and locked it up. Smoothing his hair back behind his ear, he turned on his heel and walked out of the building.

Zexion looked down at his watch and saw that it was just a quarter past eleven. He began to slow down, trying not to walk as fast as his heart was pumping. He heard the sky rumble quietly, the thunder barely causing a stir. He could feel the electricity in the air, the hair on his arms standing on end as he walked down the empty sidewalk, heading towards the center of town. He could hear the sound of laughter and merriment down by the river front, where most of the town was probably at. He wondered how this Sitar person had been able to get a room at the boutique inn in such short notice. _Or maybe they wanted to take someone else there, and the other person fell by the wayside?_ Zexion shook his head, not wanting to let his self confidence, or lack thereof, get the best of himself. He turned down another street, and found himself within fifty yards of the boutique inn.

Standing five stories high, Zexion saw that there was a garden terrace, and there was another private balcony up towards the top. His stomach began to flip flop more, his feet moving on their own through the small path that led to the large double doors. An awning covered the doorway, which Zexion quickly ducked under as small raindrops began to fall from the sky, the moon no longer visible with the increased cloud cover. He saw a gentleman waiting at the door, and stepped back as the employee opened the door for him.

"Welcome to the Farmer's Inn," the doorman said, bowing a little. "Are you here to check in, sir? Or to wet your whistle at our fine bar?"

Zexion took a deep breath. "I'm here to check in. Where is the front desk?"

"Right over there, sir," the doorman pointed with a white gloved hand, using two fingers. "I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

Nodding his head, Zexion walked in the direction the man pointed. He approached the front desk, waiting for the attendant to notice him.

"Good evening," the woman with a soft drawl gave him a warm smile. "Are you checking in this evening, sir?"

"I am," Zexion nodded his head. "I would like a key for room 509?" He did as his online friend told him to do, feeling his stomach drop to his feet, anxious and nervous that it would not work.

"Of course, sir." The woman pulled an envelope up and handed it to him. "Enjoy your stay with us this evening. The elevator is behind you. You will want to exit off on the fifth floor, and you will turn to your right. It will be the last door at the end of the hallway."

His hand shaking slightly, Zexion gave her one final nod. "Thank you very much." He turned and walked to the elevator, his finger pushing the 'Up' button. As he pulled it away, it chimed, the mirrored doors opening. He stepped in, placing the envelope into his coat pocket, and pressed the number '5' on the right side of the door. He debated about darting out and running back to the street, and just saying forget it all, but then he thought about all the late nights he'd be having, speaking to this person. He was both anxious and excited to meet them, afraid of what adventure might unfold in the early hours of the morning. The elevator chimed once more, signaling his arrival on the top floor.

He made his way down the hallway, going to the right as the woman had told him to go. He saw the numbers go up, _506 - 507 - 508 - _he stopped walking when he got to the door that he held the key for. Reaching into his pocket, Zexion pulled the envelope out and slipped the key card for the room out of it, his hand now visibly shaking. He could hear music playing through the oak door, but it was muted, making him wonder if the walls were thin. _Won't know until you actually get into the room. _He placed the electronic key into the small slot, and watched as the light turned from red to green, and heard the audible _click_ that the door was now unlocked and could be opened. Placing a hand on the brass knob, Zexion twisted it and pushed the door open.

In the room was a wooden four-poster bed, with a small couch opposite the bed. His breath left his body as he saw that there was a silver tray on the bed, which had two glasses of champagne poured, and a bowl full of strawberries and small cheese squares. He looked over to the side of the bed and saw that there was the champagne bottle, in a silver bucket stand, filled with ice to keep the beverage cool. There was a note on the tray, in a delicate scrawl.

"_I've gone down to the store for a few necessary items. Make yourself comfortable.  
__Enjoy a glass of champagne, or two. Will be back very soon.  
I'm glad you decided to join me."_

He picked up both glasses of champagne and took a whiff. He smelled nothing but the actual bubbly, but given that he was meeting a complete stranger this evening, he was weary of the offered beverage. Zexion walked over to the phone and dialed one. After one ring, the woman he had spoken to downstairs picked up. "Good evening, how can I be of service?"

"Hi there. I was wondering, could I please get a new bottle of champagne? One that's still corked, so that you can open it when you get to my room? Also, two fresh glasses, please? Oh, and a fresh batch of strawberries and cheese. I spilled the other bottle over everything by accident." Zexion spoke quickly, feeling foolish, but would rather be foolish than roofied. And a little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone in the long run, either.

"Of course, sir. It shall be up momentarily." The woman disconnected the line.

Making quick work of the champagne, he poured the glasses back into the bottle, then sprayed some of the liquid onto the strawberries. Two minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Zexion walked over and opened it, pleased to see a man there with an unopened bottle of bubbly, another strawberry and cheese bowl, and two flutes. "May I come in, sir?"

"Of course!" Zexion stepped out of the way. He watched as the man entered the room, and reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He saw the hotel attendant take the empty flutes and bowl and walked them outside, before returning back into the room.

Zexion let out a sigh of relief as he watched the man uncork the champagne, and poured the liquid into the new flutes he had brought with him. "Here you go, sir." He set them down back on the silver tray, with the fresh bowl of fruit and cheese.

"Thank you so much," Zexion handed the man a $5 bill, placing it into his palm. The attendant bowed and left the room, leaving the slate-haired man alone once more.

Picking up the fresh glass, he took a long sip of the crisp liquid and let out a soft sigh. He shrugged off his suit jacket, keeping his sleeves buttoned. He walked over to the window and gazed out onto the terrace, pleased to see a small, two person wrought iron table with two chairs out on the landing, similar to those that were in the garden at the bookstore. He walked outside, after determining that it had stopped raining, for the moment, and looked out at the river below. He still saw some people milling about, the tall ships lit up, parked on the river banks for the night.

The door opened behind him, the sound almost lost in the din of the water outside. Zexion felt his pulse begin to quicken, taking another gulp of the champagne to calm himself. He didn't know if he should stay out on the landing, or make his way back into the room. There were too many thoughts running through his mind, none of them cohesive. Curiosity getting the best of himself, he turned around and headed back into the bedroom, keeping his head down.

"SitarPlayer09, I presume?" Zexion asked quietly. He raised his head up and felt his heart stop. "You..."

Demyx, the man from the coffee shop was staring at him with his mouth agape. "No way! You're Schemer09? No!" Demyx shook his head, clearly in as much disbelief as Zexion was.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening," Zexion said, feeling as if a ton of bricks had just been crushed onto his body. The man he couldn't stand to be at work with was the person he had been confiding all of his sexual desires to the past few weeks? "How is this even possible?" Zexion's voice rose, not caring that it was well past midnight.

The blonde sat down on the couch, downing the glass of champagne. "I have no idea. How was I supposed to know it was you? Did you have any idea? No, it doesn't seem like you did, Zexy. So, what makes you think _I_ had any clue?"

"I haven't the faintest idea." Zexion said, pouring himself another glass of champagne. "Why do you even go by SitarPlayer? Aren't you an art student?"

Demyx giggled quietly, shrugging his shoulders. "I play the sitar as well. However, art is my passion."

"Right...the busking." Zexion said, leaning against the wall. "I should have put two and two together. Hell, I thought you were a woman."

Standing up from the couch, Demyx walked over to where Zexion was standing. "Does it bother you that I'm not?"

"No, it bothers me that it's _you_." He felt bad when he saw Demyx flinch, instantly regretting what he said. "Demyx, I didn't mean it that way."

"Of course you did," Demyx said. "But that's okay, Zexy. Look, I'm as equally surprised as you are. You don't have to stay here tonight. It's fine." The hurt was evident in his voice.

Feeling his heart constrict at the sadness he heard in Demyx voice, Zexion decided to just throw caution to the wind. He set the champagne flute down and looked up at the blonde. "I'm not going to go anywhere, Demyx."

"You're not?" Demyx stared at him. "But...why not?"

Zexion closed his eyes, and looked down. "I'd be lying if I said that every time I got a message from SitarPlayer09, or you, it didn't matter to me. Because it did. It mattered a lot. I've really enjoyed talking to you. And I...I came here thinking that things were going to happen tonight."

"They still can, Zexion," Demyx said his full name, the sound of his name coming from his lips sending shivers down the slate-haired man's spine. "We can go back to our normal lives tomorrow. Tonight, let's just have the fun we spoke about at length."

The seriousness in Demyx' voice made Zexion nod his head. "I can agree to that. Goddess only knows that I've been in a ridiculous slump lately."

"Does it bother you that I'm a guy?" Demyx asked, picking up a strawberry from the bowl. He held it up to Zexion's lips, which he took greedily. Biting down close to the stem, Zexion kept his eyes locked onto Demyx' aquamarine eyes, entranced by what he saw there.

Chewing slowly, he shook his head. "No, I'm actually gay," Zexion said with another small shrug of his shoulders. He swallowed the fruit audibly, a faint blush tinging his cheeks. "So, in a way, it's a relief that you are a guy."

"You are?" Demyx said, setting the stem down on the silver tray. He wiped off his fingers, juices from the berry having dripped down his hand some. "I didn't know that." Demyx stepped closer to the slate-haired man.

"I don't advertise it," Zexion spoke softly. "I don't see the need to." His heart was pounding in his chest, his mind trying to process everything that was happening.

Reaching forward, Demyx pulled on the tie that Zexion was still wearing. "You remembered."

"I told you, you're all I've thought about. I wanted to make a good impression this evening," Zexion kept his eyes on Demyx', afraid of looking away. He didn't want to hurt the man's feelings again. "I thought you would like it."

Untying it with his long fingers, the blonde nodded his head. "I do. I'm flattered you remembered my favorite color." He pulled the tie from up under Zexion's collar and set it on the small table next to the bed. "I'm going to kiss you now, Zexion." Demyx said, moving closer to the smaller man's body.

He nodded his head, his back now pressed against the wall as he waited to feel the man's lips against his own. Zexion closed his eyes slowly as he felt the first gentle touch of Demyx' lips on his, the kiss hesitant. Taking matters into his own hands, Zexion reached up and placed his hands on Demyx' shirt, pulling him closer to his body as he began to part his lips slowly. His kisses were soft and sweet, sending jolts of electricity racing through Zexion's body as their lips fit perfectly together. His lips parted more, his body slowly turning to mush as the sound sounds of their kisses filled his ears. He moaned softly, his mouth opening a bit more. Zexion groaned as he felt Demyx' tongue tentatively touch his, the gentle caress of the wet muscle against his own made Zexion weak in the knees. He opened his mouth wider, inviting Demyx in further, which he took opportunistically. Going the extra inch, the corners of Zexion's mouth touched Demyx' as they began to wrestle each other for dominance over the kiss. Relenting to him, Zexion let Demyx lead, moaning low in his throat as he felt the tip of Demyx' tongue touch the roof of his mouth, the unique sensation causing Zexion's body to shudder. Two more seconds of the gentle caress, and Zexion had to pull back to catch his breath, breaking off the kiss suddenly.

"Wow," Demyx said, pressing his forehead against Zexion's, panting rapidly.

"Agreed..." Zexion kept his eyes closed, focusing on breathing deeply. He let go of Demyx' shirt, allowing the wall to support his full weight.

The blonde walked over to bed and took the silver tray off of it, setting it on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. Zexion watched as he walked back over to him, his breath still coming out in soft puffs. He didn't falter when Demyx took his hand and walked the few steps towards the bed, allowing him to guide him to sit down.

"I brought the silk ties," Demyx reached into his pants pocket and set the fabric on the bed, the bright red of the ties a stark contrast to the white bedding. Zexion bit his lower lip, groaning low his throat as he stared at the object he had been dreaming about, ever since the night they had brought it up in one of their late night conversations.

"_Are you into kink at all?" Zexion typed nervously into a private message, afraid he was crossing the line. _

"_If you're asking if I dig fun times in the bedroom, you better believe it." SitarPlayer responded within a minute of the message sent. "Is there something you particularly enjoy?" _

"_I've always fantasized about being tied to a bed, unable to move at all." Zexion's hand shook, as he had never told anyone about that before, nervous about being judged by the person receiving the message. _

"_Just your hands? Or both hands and feet?" SitarPlayer asked, no other questions. _

"_Both." _

"_Good to know."_

Zexion picked two of the ties, and looked over at Demyx. "You have no idea what this means," his voice was laced with fervor.

"If you want me to tie you up, you should probably start removing your clothes," Demyx said, stripping out of his t-shirt, revealing a large kanji symbol on his his back left shoulder.

Reaching over, Zexion touched the tattoo with the tips of his fingers. "What's this stand for?" He felt Demyx shiver the moment he touched him. He let his fingers trail over the marking with a feather-light touch, biting his lip as he heard Demyx moan softly.

"W-Water," Demyx hunched his shoulders forward, letting Zexion trail over it more.

"Water, hmm?" Zexion said, pulling his hand back. "I never would have thought you had tattoos." He sat back and began to untie his Chucks, letting them fall to the floor.

"I happen to have a real love all of things that pertain to aquatic life. So, what better way to show that than with a tattoo?" Demyx grinned, taking off his own shoes and untied his cargo pants. "I..." He stood up from the bed. "I'll keep my boxers on, okay?" Demyx said, blushing a little.

Zexion began to unbutton his shirt. "That's fine," he said quietly, still feeling a little nervous. He was surprised at how comfortable he was feeling, given how someone he had thought was a complete stranger was actually not, and how he knew so many intimate details about his life. They were about to bring to fruition one of his fantasies, which, when Zexion thought about it, made his heart beat faster and faster. He let his buttoned shirt fall to the floor. "I need to take everything off-aaah..." He leaned his head back as Demyx placed a hand on his chest, touching his small nipple through his ribbed shirt.

"Is this what you like?" Demyx spoke faintly into his ear. Zexion moaned as Demyx' fingers began to rub the sensitive flesh, twisting gently after two strokes of rubbing. "That's what you told me, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Zexion's head fell forward, his hair he had been tucking behind his ear falling down to cover his face. He inhaled sharply as he felt Demyx' other hand on his face, pushing his hair back behind his ear. Without thinking, Zexion moved forward and caught Demyx' lips with his own, kissing him with a silent plea to keep touching him. Demyx twisted his nipple hard and fast, causing the slate-haired man to break off the kiss he had just begun with a sharp toss of his head going backwards. "Fuck!"

"I like your hair behind your ear," Demyx' lips were sliding down Zexion's neck, kissing his skin with a quiet reverence. "And I like making you swear like that." His fingers twisted Zexion's other nipple, causing the slate-haired man to release another loud moan.

"I...I need to get out of my clothes," Zexion pushed his chest forward, aching to feel more of that pain, that special pain that only felt good when someone else did it to his body, and not his own hand doing the work. He placed his hand on Demyx' naked shoulder, gripping it gently as he felt him let go of his nipple.

"Hurry," Demyx said, pulling away from him. "I'll get things ready." He grabbed the four silk ties and made his way to the foot of the bed, beginning to tie one on the right lower bedpost, making sure the knot held with a sharp tug.

Happy to see that Demyx was taking care of the logistics, Zexion peeled off his tank top and set it on the floor with his buttoned shirt. He unbuttoned his slacks and looked over at Demyx. Satisfied that he was busy tying the other tie to the lower left bedpost, Zexion stripped out of both his slacks and his boxer briefs, completely naked. Tempted to cover himself with his hands, he resisted the urge and just laid down in the middle of the bed. He marked where Demyx was and saw him move to the back bedpost, keeping his eyes on the wooden pole. Zexion took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, attempting to keep his hands at his sides.

"Almost done, Zexy," Demyx said. "Want me to start tying you up?"

"Please..." Zexion nodded his head. He raised his arms above his head, not bothered by the nickname he normally detested hearing. His body shivered as Demyx tied the silk tie to his left wrist. He met his aquamarine eyes, giving the tie a small tug of his wrist. When he couldn't go further than inch, he smiled at the restriction. Demyx nodded and moved down to his legs. Spreading them apart, Zexion closed his eyes, afraid to look at the other man, who was securing his left ankle. When he felt that it was on him, he tried to move his leg, and found he could barely move it. He gave another nod, signaling to Demyx that he was fine with the restraint. Soon, his other leg and arm were tied as well, securing him to his place in the bed, with nowhere to go.

"Do you want a blindfold?" Demyx asked, pulling a bag up onto the bed.

"No," Zexion shook his head. "I...I want to watch. I...I can always close my eyes."

Pulling a few items out of the bag, Demyx placed them at the foot of the bed. Zexion lifted his head up, but couldn't see just what objects he had placed on the bed. The two locked eyes as Demyx situated himself between Zexion's spread legs. He felt a flush wash over his body as he kept his eyes on Demyx', wrapping his hands around his restraints to give himself a little leverage.

"Like what you see?" Zexion's voice came out more breathless than he had hoped, but it was too late to clear his throat and ask again. He could feel his cock twitching, his arousal growing more and more as Demyx' gaze traveled down his body.

Nodding his head, Demyx leaned down and gave Zexion's arousal a small lick. Zexion moaned low, leaning his head back against the pillow. "Oh, I definitely like that I see." Demyx' laughter took on a different tone, one of playful desire. Zexion's stomach twisted pleasantly as he felt the man's tongue back on his body. "But, there will be more of that later," the blonde said, sitting up right. "Now, for toys. You said you wanted a ring, yes?"

"Yes," Zexion nodded his head rapidly. "Did you bring one?"

Demyx held one up, still in the package. "I did. And I just bought it, so you can be assured that you are the only one that will be using it." He peeled the bag apart, and wrapped his hand around Zexion's cock, the slate-haired man involuntarily bucking his hips upwards into his warmth. "Ah, ah..." Demyx gently pushed Zexion's hip back down towards the bed. "Not until we agree it's time, Zexy."

The pliable rubber grazed his shaft as it was pushed down to be at the base of his cock, the silicon molding to his body quite nicely. "Perfect," Zexion moaned low, rolling his hips.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a tattoo fetish," Demyx said, the pad of his thumb ghosting over the slate-haired man's hip. "Like the number VI a lot, do you?"

The tattoo in question was a Roman numeral six, which Zexion had placed on his body the day he had turned eighteen. "I do," Zexion turned on his side, allowing Demyx to examine the tattoo more, if he so desired to. "It's my favorite number."

"Like your screen name." Demyx' fingers traced the marking, mimicking what Zexion had done to his kanji tattoo.

Biting his lower lip, Zexion groaned low. "Yes...and I happen to like having a plan." He exhaled sharply as he felt Demyx' tongue slide across his ink. "Aahh..." He tried to lift his hips off the bed, but with his restraints, he wasn't able to go very far, and the blonde seemed to take satisfaction in that, as Demyx let out a soft chuckle.

"Can't move too much, Zexy," Demyx said, lifting his head up. "Now, then. Where were we?"

"T-T-Toys..." Zexion groaned, feeling the tightness of the silicon band around his cock flexing as he flexed, the tip of his penis shiny with the iridescent liquid leaking out of the tip. "Condoms...?"

He heard the distinct sound of a package being torn open. "We've got plenty of those, Zexy. Don't you worry. We'll keep things safe tonight. Just like we talked about." A cap opened, Zexion assuming it was the cap of a lube bottle. "Do you want me to prep you with my fingers, or use a toy? Remember what we talked about before."

Zexion closed his eyes tightly. "Toy...is fine..." He thought about what Demyx was alluding to, and recalled a conversation they had had specifically talking about this fantasy of his.

"_So, if you want to be tied up, what would your safe word be?" SitarPlayer had sent to him, making the slate-haired man blush profusely at the words written on the screen. _

"_I have no idea." Zexion typed, quite honest with the stranger. _

"_I'd go with something you'd never think of. Like...pineapple." _

"_Seriously?" Zexion couldn't help but laugh at the odd word choice. _

"_You'll thank me later. ;-)" _

The slate-haired man groaned as he felt something wet press against his entrance. He tried to look down but could only see his engorged arousal, itching to be touched by someone, or something. He saw Demyx looking up at him with a small smile on his face.

"You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this evening, Zexion." Hearing his full name leave the man's lips sent a shockwave through his body, an unsuppressed moan leaving his own lips in return. "You ready?" Zexion gave a sharp nod of his head, wishing he could push his hips forward, but with the restraints, he wasn't able to do anything. "Would you like to see what I plan on using on you first?"

"P-Please?" Zexion groaned, wanting to feel whatever had been pressing against his entrance to be back there, but at his request, Demyx removed it and held it up. In his hand was a medium sized silver dildo, with a black twist bottom.

"Oh, this isn't the only toy I'll be using on you," Demyx said. Zexion blushed, looking away from the toy, embarrassed that his thoughts showed on his face. Demyx chuckled. "You're easy to read, Zexy. This is just to prep you nice and good."

Blushing more, Zexion nodded his head. "Thanks?"

"Thank me in the morning." Demyx winked, making Zexion feel more at ease. "No more talking, or I'll have to gag you, okay?"

Zexion clamped his mouth shut, not wanting a restraint in his mouth. He wanted to be vocal, he wanted to let the blonde know just how much he was either enjoying or disliking what he was going to be doing to his body. Taking a deep breath, he leaned his head back and waited, waited in anticipation for what he knew was coming.

The tip of the dildo pushed against his entrance, slick with lube , the dildo wrapped nicely in a condom. He felt it begin to slip in, Zexion trying to relax as he allowed the foreign object to slip into his body smoothly. His leg muscles tightened, his thighs strained as the restraints kept his body in place. As he felt the toy slip further and further inside of him, he gripped the silk ties bound to his wrists tightly, not ready to be vocal. He leaned his head back, desperate to move his hips forward, to push the toy deeper into his body. He heard something click, and moaned loud as he felt the device begin to vibrate inside of his body.

"That good, Zexy...?" Demyx asked, pushing the toy in and out of him, Zexion's body becoming wrecked with the constant stream of vibration.

"Yes!" He moaned louder, his cock throbbing as the vibrating tip pushed against his prostate, making him see white behind his closed eyelids. "AH!" He screamed, not caring how loud he was being.

Pushing the toy against that same spot once more, Demyx groaned low. "I bet I found your spot, Zexion. I did, didn't I?" The tip pushed against his prostate once more.

"YES!" Zexion moaned, gripping the restraints in his hands with a death grip. "GODDESS, YES!"

Demyx hunched forward, pushing the toy all the way inside of him. "I wonder if..."

There was a soft 'click' sound, as the dial was turned up on the vibrator to a higher setting. The intensity of the vibrations was making Zexion wish his leg restraints were looser, because he desperately wanted to spread his legs more, jonesing to push it further into him as it shook him to his core. He let out another scream as the wetness of Demyx' mouth was suddenly surrounding his cock, making him all but helpless to the overstimulation his body was experiencing at a level of eleven.

"Please...please...I wanna come..." Zexion whined as Demyx slid his mouth up towards the tip, using just the faintest hint of teeth against his rock hard erection.

Lapping at the tip, Demyx shook his head, his wispy bangs falling into his face. "Not until I say you can come, Zexion. I'm going to push you to your limits tonight, because that's what you said you wanted." The end of Demyx' tongue dipped into the small slit, causing Zexion to whimper at the wonderful sensation. "Mmm...you taste so good..."

"Deh...Demyx...please..." Zexion's body shook with a need for release.

The blonde pulled his head back and licked his lips. "No. You can beg me all you want. Beg until your throat is raw. I will not give in."

Zexion moaned low at the thought of himself losing his voice due to the man's wiles. "Fine." He groaned as the silicon began to constrict, as he was becoming more aroused as the toy kept hitting his prostate relentlessly. "D-Different...toy...?" His knuckles were turning white from how hard he was gripping the silk ties, his voice thick with passion and lust.

"That I can oblige." Demyx twisted the bottom of the toy buried deep inside of his body, the vibration stopping at once. Feeling a sense of relief, Zexion groaned quietly as the object was removed from his body. He heard the condom being taken off of the toy, and heard another package being ripped open. "Can't be too careful, can we?"

Relaxing his fists, Zexion felt empty with the toy no longer in him. He hoped that whatever Demyx was planning on using next would rectify that problem. Lowering his head, Zexion looked down to where Demyx was kneeling. A soft mewl fell from his lips as he saw the toy that Demyx intended on using him. "Will that even fit?" His question came out breathless, Zexion's heart hammering in his chest.

"Have you seen me yet, Zexy?" Demyx had a tiny smirk on his face. He stood up on his knees, showing the bulge that was covered by a thin piece of dark blue fabric. Zexion stared at him, wishing that he had taken off his shorts already, but was pleased none the less. "So, not so worried now, are you?"

The slate-haired man shook his head, his hair falling back into his face. Demyx reached across the length of his body and helped push it back behind his ear. Their lips met with the barest hint of a kiss, but it was enough to satiate Zexion. "I really do like you with your hair back like this," Demyx whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Duly noted," Zexion groaned, arching up as he felt the larger toy begin to push against his entrance. The toy was covered in small bumps, excitement coursing through his body as he couldn't wait to feel how it would feel inside of him. The condoms were just thin enough that he could still feel the toy as if it wasn't there.

One deep breath later, and the toy was deep inside of Zexion's body, the small bumps caressing his inner walls. He moaned as he felt Demyx begin to twist the toy, pushing it even further inside of him. "Don't worry, Zexy, this one doesn't vibrate," Demyx purred as he pushed the toy in, then pulled it back out slowly.

"Not...ah...worried..." Zexion wanted the toy to be pushed back in, but knew if he begged, Demyx would only delay the desired sensation. He kept his cool, and seconds later, the toy was plunged back into his body, sending a spike of ecstasy through his body. "YES!"

Twisting the toy, Demyx moaned softly. "I don't know how much longer I want to keep this up, Zexion. I'm about to burst in my shorts." Zexion groaned at his admission.

"Then...stop...torturing me..." Zexion's death grip on the restraints came back in full force, as he tried to push his hips down in a futile attempt to get the toy to go deeper inside of him. "Please..." He begged, his voice cracking.

Demyx shook his head. "No. You know you're enjoying this, just as much as I am. I have a better idea." He moved back from Zexion's body, the toy staying where it was.

Looking down his body, he groaned as he watched Demyx take off his shorts, revealing his naked body to him. "You're not the only one with a fascination with numbers." Demyx said, glancing down at his own hip, which had a '9' colored in blue ink. Zexion groaned as Demyx pushed the toy all the way in before moving away. He leaned his head back, the thickness of the toy stretching him to a degree he didn't think possible. Zexion gasped as he felt a weight on his chest.

Zexion brought his head back forward and was met with the tip of Demyx' cock, right in front of his face. He wrapped his lips around the head, moaning at the sweetness that he tasted on his tongue, coming from the small slit in the head. He couldn't move his head more, which Demyx could tell as well, and soon was being pushed backward, as Demyx reached up to grab the head board. Demyx naturally moved himself further in Zexion's mouth, almost gagging the slate-haired man. Quickly relaxing his throat, the slate-haired man pushed his nose against Demyx' pubic bone, swallowing him down with a gentle suction. He felt Demyx begin to move his hips, moaning as he kept the suction up, delighted that the blonde was controlling his pace. His tongue rubbed the underside of Demyx' cock, groaning as his tongue rubbed against the throbbing vein. He heard Demyx utter a short warning, and then soon felt hot liquid begin to slide down his throat. Zexion moaned as he began to swallow Demyx' release, the saltiness of the substance a welcome taste in his mouth. He let out a soft grunt as Demyx pulled himself out of his mouth, a little bit of the iridescent liquid slipping out of the side.

"Didn't mean...to be so quick," Demyx said, panting softly. The blonde wiped his thumb on the corner of Zexion's mouth, wiping away the sticky substance.

The slate-haired man turned his head and licked at the pad of his thumb, moaning softly as he felt the toy begin to twist once more inside of him, sending more waves of desire through his body. "Don't...be sorry..."Zexion spread his legs as much as he could, moaning as the ball on the tip of the toy hit him in the right spot.

"More of this toy, Zexy?" Demyx said, his voice huskier.

Their eyes locked as Zexion nodded his head, trying to read the emotions behind those aquamarine eyes. The contact didn't last long, as Demyx twisted the toy more, Zexion's eyelids closed tightly as a loud moan fell from his mouth. He threw his head back, rocking his body as the toy moved in and out, the bumps sending shivers down his entire body, from head to toe. His cock throbbed, the silicon doing its job properly.

"I can't do this!" Zexion cried out, his body on fire. "Please, Demyx! Please!"

Pulling the toy out of him, Demyx shook his head. "Not yet, Zexy. I know you want it."

He knew that the blonde was right. He did want it. He had waited for so long to feel this intense pleasure. What was a few more minutes? He nodded in defeat, moaning as the emptiness returned, the toy now gone. He heard another wrapper opening, but had no strength to open his eyes to see what sort of toy Demyx had planned for him next. His eyes opened as he saw a flash, then a few seconds later heard a low rumble. Before he could say anything about the storm, he felt a new toy push against his entrance, this one feeling different from the rest. This was one he knew he would enjoy the most.

"Thought...I had...to wait..." Zexion moaned, trying to push the tip of Demyx' arousal further into his body. As soon as he had felt the fleshy material covered by a thin condom come into contact with his entrance, he knew just what it was.

Demyx pushed himself further into him, slowly filling his body. "Couldn't wait," Demyx moaned low, leaning forward as he moved his hips slow.

"Don't...be gentle..."

With a swift thrust of his hips, Demyx buried himself all the way into Zexion's body, heat racing over his body in waves. Zexion let out a loud moan as his body began to move on its own, rocking back and forth with the fast thrusts of Demyx' hips. He tried to move his legs, forgetting for a moment that they were bound, as he wanted to wrap them tightly around Demyx' waist, but was soon pulled back into the delectable reality that that wasn't possible. He tossed his head back, screaming as Demyx slammed into his body with more force than he could using only a toy, and could feel the silicon gripping the base of his cock tightly. He felt Demyx wrap his left hand around him, stroking him, making him whimper in bliss, his sac tightening more and more with the hopes of release.

"Ready...?" Demyx whispered into his ear, their bodies slapping together as the storm raged outside.

Moaning, Zexion nodded his head. "Please...please take it off!" He screamed in euphoria as Demyx pushed in and out of his body.

As he was beginning to take the silicon band off of him, the lights went out as powerful thunderclap rattled the windows, the lightning illuminating the room for a few seconds. As the band was released, Zexion screamed louder, coming hard as he was finally released from the confines of the ring, his body floating as his orgasm rolled through his body. Demyx let out a loud moan, following him over as he penetrated Zexion as deep as he could go, spiking Zexion's orgasm on another wave.

Stilling his hips, Demyx panted softly, his breath tickling the side of Zexion's neck. Panting hard, Zexion didn't mind the close proximity of him. He wished that his bindings could be magically taken away, as he really wanted to wrap his arms around him. Just as he was about to say something, there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Demyx sat up, looking Zexion in the eyes, both their eyes widened in surprise. "Yes?" Demyx asked, his voice sounding remarkably normal, given the circumstances.

"We just wanted to let you know that the power should be back within the hour. If you need anything, please use the stairs, as the elevator is down. I will come back once the power is on."

"Thank you," Demyx replied, Zexion amazed at how normal he sounded.

Once a few minutes had passed, Zexion let out a breathy chuckle. "Some hotel you picked."

"I told you it was going to storm," Demyx said, kissing his lips softly. "Mmm...you taste like me." He grinned, slipping out of Zexion's body.

The slate-haired man let out a soft grunt at the loss. "Yes, well, funny thing about that, Demyx..." He let out a loud groan as Demyx untied his left wrist. "Oh, thank you..." Zexion felt the soreness in his arms almost immediately, but didn't care. Once his right wrist was undone, he wrapped his arms around Demyx' body, pulling him into a tight hug. He held on to him until Demyx finally slipped his own arms around him, returning the hug in kind. "Thank you."

"Let me get your legs all situated, okay?" Demyx said, kissing his cheek. Zexion nodded, laying back down on the bed. The minute his left leg was released, he slid it close to the center of the bed, groaning at the soft ache in his backside. His right leg joined him a moment later, now able to rest in a normal position. "Better, Zexy?" Demyx laid down next to him, pulling a light blanket over their bodies, not bothering to get beneath the actual covers.

Turning over to face him, Zexion pressed his body against Demyx' and gave a small nod of his head. "Forgive me if I pass out." He yawned softly. "I haven't had an orgasm like that in...well...ever."

"Glad that I was able to take care of you, then." Demyx chuckled softly, his hand pushing the hair back over Zexion's ear.

Zexion nestled against his chest. "What's going to happen in the morning?"

"Check out is at noon. There's a free breakfast that they provide, if you want." Demyx began to rub his hand in small circles on Zexion's back.

He was opening his mouth to answer, but a soft snore was released instead, sleep overtaking his body. Demyx held him close, closing his own eyes to allow sleep to take him as well.

…

The next morning, the sky was clear, the sunshine streaming into the hotel room. Zexion blinked a few times, trying to figure out why he was so warm. He opened his eyes and saw that he was wrapped up in Demyx' arms still, having slept there the entire night. He shook his head, smiling as he thought about what had happened a few hours before.

"Mmm...quit moving," Demyx mumbled quietly, his arms tightening around him. "I'm still sleeping."

Shaking his head, Zexion snorted. "If you were still sleeping, how are you speaking?"

"I'm talented?" Demyx asked, cracking an eye open. He flashed Zexion a bright smile, kissing his cheek. "Morning, Zexy. Did you sleep okay?"

He nodded his head. "I did. Did you?"

"Yep!" Demyx' enthusiasm seemed almost instantaneous. "Looks like the power came back on at some point."

Their lamps were burning bright, bathing the room with both artificial and natural light. "Glad the hotel staff didn't wake us up." Zexion mumbled, resting against Demyx' chest. "You said something about breakfast?"

"They have a continental breakfast available." Demyx let go of Zexion and rolled over onto his back, stretching out.

Doing the same, Zexion groaned as his body protested at being moved in such a way. "I think I may just head back home." He wanted to take a long, hot bath in his garden tub.

"Okay, Zexy." Demyx sat up and ran a hand through his messy mullet. "I'm really glad you showed up last night."

Blushing, Zexion nodded. "Me too." He sighed softly. "What's going to happen now?"

"Nothing," Demyx said, shrugging his shoulders. "Unless you want it to?"

"Can I take the weekend to think about it?" Zexion asked. He didn't know what he wanted, but he didn't want to make a snap judgment, then regret it later on.

Demyx smiled brightly. "Of course you can. That's better than a no in my books."

"Agreed." Zexion began to get dressed, groaning as muscles in his body he didn't even know existed ached with every move. Once he was fully dressed, he looked over and saw Demyx was putting all the toys into a black bag. "You're going to leave as well?"

"Might as well," Demyx shrugged. He started to get dressed, pulling on his boxers. "No sense in staying here if you're leaving."

Zexion walked over to where he was standing, and placed his hands on Demyx' cheeks. Pulling him down towards him, he kissed him softly, his toes curling as he heard Demyx moan. He kept the kiss short, not wanting to get riled up. "I'll see you later." He picked up his tie and jacket, and walked out of the room, without looking back.

The rest of the weekend flew by, as Zexion had many errands that he had to run that kept him extremely busy. As the weekend turned into Monday, Zexion could not get Demyx off of his mind. He hadn't seen any email from SitarPlayer09 since before their romp on Friday night, and he didn't know if he liked that. He missed their constant exchanges back and forth through email. He hoped that Demyx wasn't avoiding contacting him because just left without another go in the sack.

"Earth to Zexy? Are you even paying attention?" Fingers snapped in front of his face.

"Huh?" Zexion blinked and looked over at the offended person, his redheaded lab partner.

"I said, did you have a nice weekend?" Axel asked, neither of them paying attention to the lecture Dr. Xemnas was giving. "Rox and I had a lot of fun on the riverfront. Did you get to see the tall ships?"

He shook his head. "No, I was busy doing other stuff. And I had a nice weekend." The memory of Friday night caused a faint blush to appear on his cheeks.

"Oh? Did you get some? It looks like you got some." Axel poked his side, making the slate-haired man grumble. "And what's with your hair? New style?"

Zexion had kept his hair behind his ear. "Just trying something new. Now, would you please shut up so I can pay attention?"

"Fine," Axel exhaled, leaving him alone for the rest of class.

Once class was over, the two of them headed out of the hall together. "You working tonight?" Axel asked.

"Don't I always work?" Zexion sighed, adjusting his book bag. "Yes. So, see you tomorrow?"

"See ya," Axel waved as he walked over to the spiky blonde, who was parked at the tree, waiting for the redhead.

HIs feet took him to the bookstore, trepidation settling into his body. He still hadn't received any messages, and was starting to feel like a pathetic girl. He pushed his hair behind his ear once more before opening the door to the shop.

There were a few customers milling about, some regulars, some tourists. Zexion made his way to the register, setting his book bag down. "Hi, Zexy!" He felt his stomach drop in a pleasant sensation, hearing Demyx' voice. He turned around and gave the blonde a smile, and a small wave. He turned back the register and counted in his till, clocking in afterwards.

The two chatted throughout their shift, never going any deeper than just idle talk. The two were closing the shop together, like they had done on Friday, which was still on Zexion's mind. After the entire store was locked up, they both headed out of the back. Taking a deep breath, Zexion touched Demyx' shoulder. "I need to speak to you."

"Oh?" Demyx stopped and turned to face him. "What's up, Zexy?"

"Why haven't you sent me any messages?" Zexion asked, getting straight to the point. "Did I do something wrong on Saturday morning? Because it seemed like we parted on good terms."

Demyx' aquamarine eyes widened. "What? No, of course you didn't! I just thought you wanted to take the weekend to think about things! I didn't mean to not send you any messages. Trust me. I typed a bunch out, but never hit the 'send' button because you said you wanted to think about it."

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Demyx." He put his book bag on the ground and wrapped his arms around the man, hugging him. "I didn't know you'd be so literal with my sentiment."

"Does that mean you want something to happen?" Demyx asked, his voice hopeful.

"You're the only person that gets me," Zexion said. "After what happened Friday night, I can say that I have complete trust in you. And goddess, the things you did to my body?" He shivered, remembering his minute long orgasm.

Resting his head against the Zexion's shoulder, Demyx chuckled softly. "There's more of that, if you want it."

"I do, Demyx. I do." He pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Please?"

The blonde pushed some of the strands that had fallen on to Zexion's face back. "I really do like your hair like this, Zexion."

"I wore it this way all day for you," Zexion whispered.

"Boyfriends?" Demyx said, cupping Zexion's face with his hand.

Nodding his head, Zexion closed his eyes. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too." Demyx leaned forward, kissing him softly. "Want to come back to my place?"

"Do I like books?" Zexion smirked, picking up his book bag up from the ground. He placed his hand in Demyx', instantly feeling complete.

"Silly Zexy." Demyx chuckled, threading his fingers through Zexion's. "Come on, it's this way." They headed off down the street, neither one looking back.


End file.
